There is a semiconductor device which stores the semiconductor chip for memory circuits, and the semiconductor chip for control circuits which controls the operation in one sealing body, and builds a desired system.
In the semiconductor device of this structure, the miniaturization of the semiconductor device is aimed at by mounting the semiconductor chip for memory circuits, and the semiconductor chip for control circuits in the state where they are accumulated, on a wiring substrate. In this case, generally, since the plane size is larger than the semiconductor chip for the control circuits from a viewpoint of aiming at increase of a storage capacity, in the semiconductor chip for memory circuits, the semiconductor chip for control circuits is accumulated on the semiconductor chip for memory circuits.
The lower layer semiconductor chip for memory circuits is mounted on the wiring substrate via the die attach film (Die Attach Film: abbreviate to DAF hereafter). The electrode of this semiconductor chip for memory circuits is electrically connected to the electrode of a wiring substrate through the bonding wire. The upper semiconductor chip for control circuits is mounted on the semiconductor chip for memory circuits via DAF. The electrode of this semiconductor chip for control circuits is electrically connected to the electrode of a wiring substrate through the bonding wire.
About this kind of semiconductor device, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-146645 (Patent Reference 1) has a description, for example. The technology which laminates a plurality of semiconductor chips via DAF is disclosed by the FIG. 21 and FIG. 22 of this Patent Reference 1.
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-146645 (FIG. 21, FIG. 22, etc.)